Together Again
by Moon-Goddess-Lee
Summary: Some one knocked on her door...she went to the door to see who was knocking at this hour of the morning...not knowing that her evening would end up becoming very...interesting. Completed.


Well here's a new story for you all I don't know how good it is it's my first attempt at Adama/Roslin and this is in an alternative universe. Well enjoy and please review. _

Dropping her keys into the clear glass bowl on the counter Laura went to the refrigerator to get a snack.

Spotting a yogurt on the second shelf she grabs it and gets a spoon.

Laura walks to the living room and turns the television on to watch the news.

As she starts to eat the yogurt she sees an old friend of hers that's on the news.

Her old friend is talking about the new technology that they are about to release to the public.

Getting bored with the news Laura turned the TV off and went to throw her yogurt container away.

She started to walk towards her room to change into her pajamas when all of a sudden she heard someone knocking on her door.

She went to the door and opened it slightly to see who was knocking on her door at this hour of the night.

"May I help you with something, are you lost?" Laura asked the stranger in the hall, she couldn't really see the person, because the lights in the hallway were turned off.

"Laura, how are doing, it's been forever since I've seen you." the stranger said in a low whispering voice.

"Who are you; I don't recognize your voice?" she asked the man starting to get frightened and started to close the door.

"Wait please, May I come in?" he asked with a lace of sadness in his voice.

Opening the door a little wider than she had had it at first she let the man come in a little ways and once the light from one of her lamps hit his face she immediately recognized him.

Her face lit up and she jumped onto the person knocking him over and sending both of them to the floor.

Laughing they both got up and went into Laura's apartment.

"So what have you been up to lately, I just saw you on the news tonight talking about the new technology that's going to be coming out." Laura said trying to start a conversation so she wouldn't get caught staring at her friend.

"I've haven't been up to anything and that news report has been going on for a while." he said while looking Laura up and down. "You haven't changed much since I saw you about what four years ago?" he asked with a peculiar sound in his voice.

"William Adama, now you better behave yourself, we are just seeing each other again after four years and yet you start to hit on me after only a couple of minutes you haven't changed much either you old man." she said laughing and sat down.

"I am not an old man yet, you're lucky I don't try to get back at you for that comment." Bill said with a husky sound in his voice.

Noticing the change in his voice Laura decided that it was probably time for him to leave and for her to go to bed.

"Well I guess I am lucky but I think that you should probably be going its late and I need to be getting to bed." Laura said while walking towards the door to open it for Bill.

"Laura I was wondering if it might be possible if I stayed the night here for tonight, but that's only if you wouldn't mind?" Bill asked sheepishly while he got up slowly and started to walk towards the door just in case she said no.

Contemplating his question for a few minutes Laura tried to decide what to say, but then she looked at his face and had made her decision.

"Yes you can stay the night but your going to have to sleep on the couch my two guest rooms are a mess right now." Laura said sweetly.

Bill smiled and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Laura!" he beamed with joy and watched as Laura walked to a closet and took out a couple pillows and a blanket.

Disappearing for a moment she came back out after a couple minutes and tossed something at Bill.

"Wow you still have these after all these years, but thanks you didn't have to." Bill said holding his old green uniform t-shirt up and he had his old pajama pants on his lap.

"The bathroom is around the corner and down the hall to the left, if you need anything else my room is at the end of the hall and to the right." Laura said explaining to Bill where to go to change.

"Thanks and goodnight I don't think I'll need anything else." Bill said appreciatively.

"Goodnight Bill, I'll see you in the morning." Laura said and headed to her bedroom.

Lying down in bed Laura was thinking about things in the past and how Bill use to tease her all the time.

Time flew by and when Laura looked at her clock it was almost four o'clock in the morning.

Sighing heavily Laura was wondering why she had to get hung up on the past, especially when she was thinking about the nights that she and Bill use to spend together.

Unknowingly Bill was having the same problems as well and he was fighting off the urge to go to Laura's room.

Laura sat up in bed and went over and cracked her bedroom door open a little.

She could here Bill mumbling to himself about something but the only thing that Laura heard was that he called himself an idiot and that he had no chance.

She was wondering what the problem was when it dawned on her that he might be saying he had no chance with her and calling himself an idiot for thinking otherwise.

She immediately started to plan a scheme and as soon as she had everything set in her mind she closed her door and went to her closet to grab an unopened present from one of her friends, she had been told that it might come in handy one day.

Bill was sweating and was trying to go to sleep but he couldn't fight off the urges that he was having.

He was thinking to himself about why in the world he had to reminisce on the past on this night when he was in her home.

All of a sudden he heard a clicking sound that brought him out of his thoughts.

He couldn't see anything but he sensed something moving around and he immediately sat up.

Looking where the noise came from, he saw Laura walking towards him.

Her outfit she had on was a black and red lace nightgown, which hardly covered her and left little to the imagination of what was beneath the gown.

When he looked at her outfit his jaw dropped and he thought that he was dreaming.

She was sauntering slowly towards him and Bill noticed that he was starting to get a bulge in his pants.

Noticing what was happening to him Laura started to smile and walked the rest of the way over to Bill.

She leaned over Bill and put her mouth up by his ear and ran her tongue along the rim and climbed onto his lap.

While rocky her hips back and forth teasing him she whispered into his ear, "This isn't a dream Bill, this is real and its happening" she continued to lick his ear tantalizingly and slowly made her way down to his neck.

Bill started to moan and placed his hands on Laura's hips and started to somewhat thrust his hips in rhythm with hers.

Laura was going crazy she couldn't believe that this was happening and yet she liked the fact that she affected him this much.

She kissed down the side of his neck and started to pull his shirt over his head, once she had his shirt off she kissed her way down his body until he took his hand and brought her face up to his and he kissed her passionately and lifted her up off of his lap and sat her on the couch.

He reached down and pulled his pajama bottoms down and threw them onto the floor.

Then he looked heatedly at Laura and started to take her nightgown off of her and kissed the skin that was uncovered as the gown was lifted higher and higher.

Finally he took it off all the way and threw her clothing to the floor with his pants.

He reached over and pulled her over to him and laid her down on the couch as he lay on top of her.

Kissing her again he started to fondle her breasts and teasingly he started to squeeze her nipples gently.

Laura put her hands on his back and started to massage his back while moving her hands down towards his hips.

She traced small circles on his hips and he started to buck his hips from the pleasure.

Bill positioned himself in between her legs and started to push his length against her underwear and noticed that they were soaked.

He pulled her garments off and started to lie back down but Laura sat up and pushed him back down on to the couch.

Slowly she pulled his boxers off and threw them onto the floor; she then started to inch her way up his body.

Laying her legs by his hips she lowered herself over his erection and started to take him in.

Bill pushed in slowly as Laura descended down his length making him harder by the minute.

Moaning loudly Laura started to thrust her hips up and down very leisurely while Bill tried to stop himself from thrusting up into her.

When Laura started to slow down Bill took the chance to lift her off of him and he carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Bill told her to put her hands on the bed and face away from him.

This didn't help him when he was trying to keep his composer.

Kneeling behind her, Bill placed his hands on her hips and let them roam over her bottom, pausing at her thighs, and continuing down the entire length of her legs.

Laura wiggled with anticipation as he reached the top of her hips and began ever-so-slowly to feel his way down, kissing the exposed flesh.

He moved his mouth slowly down her legs, licking his way down, kissing the sensitive places behind her knees.

Laura felt as if she would faint when Bill spread her legs and placed his tongue on her inner thigh.

He brushed his fingers over her, touching her with his tongue, causing her to shiver.

Pushing her thighs further apart, he finally touched the tip of his tongue to her already swollen lips, tasting the wetness that was beginning to drip from her.

Her cries of pleasure mixed with the sounds of the soft melodies coming form the radio as he entered her with his tongue, licking up the moisture, inhaling her natural perfume.

Her knees were getting weaker as he licked and sucked her lips, moving up the crease between her cheeks, lightly nipping with his teeth, causing her to quiver and beg him to take her.

Bill was determined to take his time, to bring her to the brink again and again, and then give her the most intense release possible.

He licked his way back to the entrance between her hot lips and slipped his tongue in once again as far as he could.

Another loud cry escaped Laura and she pushed back against his mouth.

He held her firm and moved his mouth further towards her love button, using the tip of his tongue to lick all around without actually touching it.

Panting Laura begged him to give her the release she wanted so badly, but Bill continued his slow, methodical consumption of her, getting more aroused by the minute.

He finally touched her delicate bud with his tongue and sucked it between his lips, tugging lightly on it.

He could feel her orgasm rising to the surface, so he pulled away, stepping from her.

Laura stood up straight and turned toward him, reaching to pull him to her.

He backed her against the bed, kissed her passionately and pushed her down onto the silky covers.

She lay back, feeling the warmth of Bill's body over her, the moon's blue light beaming down on her naked body.

Bill quickly maneuvered to lean over her, again tasting her sweet mouth, caressing her breast, feeding the smoldering fire that was inside her.

Laura grasped his head in her hands and pulled his mouth to her breasts.

He nibbled first on one hard nipple, then the other.

Finally, unable to contain his need of her any longer Bill placed the tip of his straining member at the hot, wet entrance between her legs, rubbing it back and forth along her lips, covering himself with her juices.

With a single, swift thrust, he was inside her.

Laura cried out, writhing beneath him, pushing her hips upward to meet his as he began moving within her, trying to go slowly, but finding it impossible to hold back.

The moon, the silence, the low blue light of the moon, all of this went unnoticed as he slid himself in and out her both of them lost in each other, consumed by the passion.

Moving faster now, feeling her orgasm rising once again, as well as his own, Bill stood, pulling Laura to the edge of the bed so that he was standing between her legs.

He lifted her legs, placed her feet at his shoulders and slid even deeper inside of her.

Her whimpers turned into cries of intense, almost painful pleasure as an exquisite orgasm overtook her.

Laura's contracting muscles gripped Bill tightly again and again, sending him over the edge with her.

Clinging to each other, gasping for breath, savoring the feel of each other, they remained joined for some time just lying in the bed together.

Slowly they became aware of the time; Bill slowly released Laura's legs and pulled out of her.

Bill pulled Laura to him and held her tenderly.

After some time later on they got under the covers and cuddled up together.

After they had calmed down Laura turned over and faced Bill to talk to him.

"My, my, my now that was definitely unexpected, I am kind of glad now that I let you stay the night, I've missed you a lot Bill, I wish things would have been different in the past." Laura said with a bit of remorse in her voice.

"Laura just think of the future don't ponder on the past things happen for a reason, and I believe that's why we are here now. Besides I never got to ask you a couple questions four years ago." Bill said with a twinkle in his eye and hope shining on his face.

"Well ask away then, I have all the time I could ever wish for I'm technically on vacation from work right now." Laura said while blushing from the way Bill was looking at her.

"Hang on I'll be right back don't move, I promise it's a surprise, oh would you please close your eyes as well, and I don't want you to be looking when I come back in." Bill said excitedly and left the room.

A couple minutes later he came back and had his hands behind his back just in case and told Laura to sit up in the bed and to come to the edge of the bed.

Doing as he had asked she sat there and waited to see what he was going to do next.

She felt him kneel down by her legs and was starting to get giddy with excitement.

Bringing the item in front of himself from behind his back Bill put his hand on Laura's knee and she opened her eyes slowly.

Opening the item Bill asked Laura, "I know this is such short notice and its been a very long time since we've been together, but I've loved you since the first time you cracked through my walls I had built up over the years, and I just wish we could finally just forget about the past and continue on to something new, I guess what I'm trying to ask you is….Laura will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Bill asked nervously after babbling for a minute and didn't look up at Laura's face to see her reaction.

Laura was shocked for a moment but then started to cry and she put her hands on Bill's face to get him to look at her and she slide onto the floor with him.

Bill was looking at her surprised to see her crying and thought that she was going to say no.

Loosing eye contact with her for a minute Bill didn't react to Laura moving towards him until he felt her hands on his cheeks and suddenly felt her lips on his as she passionately kissed Bill and sent both of them to lying on the floor.

Getting surprised Bill smiled and kissed Laura back, finally needing to breathe they broke the kiss and smile lovingly at each other.

"Yes Bill I would love to marry you I've been waiting forever to hear those words come out of your lips." Laura said happily while cuddling up to Bill.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him and he grabbed a pillow and blanket from the bed so that they could be comfortable.

Finally sleep started to take hold of them and their eyes started to close.

Before they were all the way to sleep Laura asked Bill a question, "So when are we going to have the wedding and everything else?"

"Well we can think over that in the next couple of days for right now why don't we try to go to sleep and get some shut eye.

"I love you Bill" Laura said lovingly as she started to fall asleep.

Whispering softly into her ear Bill said, "I love you too, my sine qua non." Finally he drifted asleep and embraced Laura while they slept. _

Well I hope that you all liked this, please review. Till next time…. Electric Dog Demon or I go by Asahi


End file.
